


Chalé do Rouxinol

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Murderers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee adora estar casada com Weng Fire, mas será que tudo é como parece ser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalé do Rouxinol

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Philomel Cottage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690465) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Ok, essa é a última das fanfics escritas em 2008 que eu ainda tenho (notaram como antes do AO3 eu tinha pausas? 2008, 2010, e depois 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, nunca mais consegui desistir de fanfics depois que entrei aqui). É baseada em um conto da Agatha Christie com o mesmo nome, e foi escrita como uma paródia, mas com a intenção de ter mais ou menos o mesmo estilo de um conto policial daquela época. Não mudei nada da história, só coloquei aspas no lugar de travessões e consertei uns erros de digitação. Ah, e 100 pontos para quem adivinhar da onde saiu o "tio" da Mai.

Ty Lee Fire era bela e jovial, seu rosto não demonstrava as dificuldades pelas quais passou. Sendo a mais nova de sete irmãs era difícil se destacar.

 

Quando cursou a Academia Real do Fogo para Meninas, em Berlim, conheceu Azula e Mai. Quando se formou, fugiu com o circo e lá conheceu Malu.

 

Malu era filho de mágicos da nação do fogo e foi criado no circo. Ele parecia gostar de Ty Lee, mas não podia pagar por um casamento.

 

Um dia, inesperadamente, Azula apareceu buscando por Ty Lee, que a seguiu temendo as consequências de uma resposta negativa à Azula.

 

Algum tempo depois, Azula foi diagnosticada como sociopata e condenada à morte pelos assassinatos de Aang Air, uma criança de apenas doze anos, as Guerreiras Kyoshi, um grupo de bandeirantes, e Iroh, seu tio. Mai assassinou Tom-Tom, seu irmão mais novo, e se suicidou, usando o Vicodin de seu tio Gregory.

 

Ty Lee herdou o dinheiro de ambas e pretendia se casar com Malu quando conheceu Weng Fire. Foi amor à primeira vista, em uma semana eles já tinham marcado o casamento, ao saber disto, Malu ficou irritado e foi falar com ela.

 

“Como você pode se casar com alguém que mal conhece?! Ele pode ser um doido homicida como muitas de suas outras amizades!”

 

“Eu o amo!”

 

“Como pode amar alguém que conhece há uma semana?”

 

“Nem todas as pessoas levam a vida inteira para perceber que estão apaixonados.”

 

“Eu sempre te amei!”

 

“Eu já acreditei que o amava, mas isto foi antes de saber o que era amor.”

 

Malu suplicou, rogou e ameaçou, mas Ty Lee não mudou de ideia. Ela se lembrou disto ao pensar no significado de seus sonhos, estava casada há um mês e não podia estar mais feliz, mas por três vezes já tivera o mesmo sonho: Malu matava seu marido e ela lhe agradecia.

 

Ty Lee não contou ao marido sobre o sonho, mas ficara perturbada ao saber que Malu estava na cidade e o proibiu de visitar a residência do casal, mesmo sabendo que este comportamento devia parecer muito estranho.

 

Ela resolveu passear pelo jardim e parou para contemplar as palavras entalhadas na madeira: Chalé do Rouxinol.

 

Fora Weng que descobrira o chalé, localizado no interior da Alemanha. Era a residência ideal para os recém-casados, mas o dono não estava interessado em alugar, apenas em vender, e Weng só tinha mil das três mil moedas de ouro que eram pedidas. Ty Lee, encantada pela casa, usou sua herança para pagar o resto.

 

No jardim, Ty Lee encontrou Haru, o jardineiro.

 

“Haru, o que faz aqui?”

 

“Sexta-feira é o aniversário de meu pai e pensei que a senhora não fosse se importar se eu viesse na quarta em vez de na sexta.”

 

“Claro, não há problema. Tomara que você tenha um dia cor-de-rosa!”

 

“Eu pretendo, se isso quer dizer ‘um bom dia’! A senhora não sabe quando vai voltar da viagem, sabe? Eu gostaria de saber o que plantar no canteiro.”

 

“Viagem? Está louco? Eu adoro este lugar! Os pássaros, a alegria, este lugar faz o meu chi fluir!”

 

“Você não vai voltar para Berlim?”

 

“Nunca!”

 

“O Sr. Fire falou que vocês iriam viajar para Berlim nesta sexta.”

 

“Você deve estar enganado. Nunca me senti tão viva quanto me sinto aqui. Minha aura nunca esteve tão cor-de-rosa!”

 

“Talvez, as pessoas não deveriam viajar tanto. O antigo dono desta casa, Roku, era muito calmo até começar a viajar, mas até que ele conseguiu um bom valor pela casa, duas mil moedas de ouro compram muita coisa.”

 

“Foram três mil moedas de ouro.”

 

“Duas mil, estavam comentando sobre isto na cidade.”

 

“Deve ter havido algum engano.”

 

“As mulheres não sabem nada de números!”

 

Ty Lee resolveu não discutir e voltar para a casa. Ao voltar para o quarto ela viu a agenda de seu marido sobre a cama e não resistiu à tentação de lê-la. No dia de seu casamento estava anotado: 14 horas, casar com Ty Lee. Esse era seu marido, sempre planejava e tentava controlar tudo. Ela continuou folhando a agenda até que encontrou o dia atual, onde estava escrito apenas: 21 horas.

 

Na hora do jantar, ela contou para ele da conversa com Haru e sua atitude foi estranha, ele quase espumou de raiva.

 

“Aquele idiota!”

 

“Deve ter havido alguma confusão. Você disse para ele algo sobre viajar?”

 

“É claro que não!”

 

“Mas de onde ele tirou esta ideia?”

 

“Não sei e nem me interessa saber!”

 

“Ele também falou algo sobre a casa ter custado duas mil moedas de ouro...”

 

“Foram três.”

 

“Ele disse duas.”

“Você realmente presta atenção no que alguém com um bigode daqueles diz?”

 

“Você deve estar certo. O que você vai fazer às 21 horas?”

 

“Por que pergunta?”

 

“Estava escrito na sua agenda.”

 

“Ia só polir a minha espada, mas eu faço isto outra hora.”

 

Naquele dia, Ty Lee dormiu bem melhor, mas na manhã seguinte, resolveu vasculhar as gavetas de seu marido. Não havia nada realmente incriminador em nenhuma das gavetas vasculhadas, mas duas estavam trancadas e ela resolveu procurar pelas chaves, que achou no fundo do armário, escondidas sob um fundo falso.

 

Mesmo sabendo que o que fazia era muito errado, Ty Lee abriu a primeira delas, que estava cheia de cartas suas, enviadas antes do casamento.

 

A segunda gaveta foi aberta mais por curiosidade do que por suspeita, nela, estavam vários recortes de jornais canadenses e americanos sobre um homem parecido com seu marido, numa delas dizia: Sokka é inocentado. O assassinato de suas esposas Yue Acqua, Suki Kyoshi e Toph BeiFong permanece sem solução.

 

Ty Lee achava que a semelhança era uma engraçada coincidência, até ler sobre uma cicatriz no dedão. Seu marido tinha uma cicatriz no dedão, que ele alegava ter conseguido quando prendeu um anzol no dedo e tentou tirá-lo com outro anzol (ele podia ser organizado, mas não era especialmente inteligente, na verdade, a maioria de suas ideias era mais estranha do que brilhante).

 

Ela pretendia fugir de casa com os recortes e buscar a polícia quando descobriu que o marido já havia voltado do mercado.

 

Ele passou a noite seguindo-a para onde quer que fosse e não a deixou sozinha por nenhum momento. Suas chances de escapar eram mínimas. Ela passou o jantar tentando bolar um bom plano de fuga, mas não teve nenhuma ideia.

 

Eles foram para a sala tomar um chá quando ela viu o telefone.

 

“Vou ligar para o alfaiate e pedir para que ele traga os meus vestidos amanhã bem cedo.”

 

“Ele não vai estar no escritório, está tarde!”

 

“Eu posso ligar para a casa dele.”

 

“Certo, mas não demore.”

 

Ela atravessou a sala, pegou o telefone e ligou para Malu.

 

“Alô? Sou eu, Ty Lee! Preciso que você venha aqui (ela apertou o botão de mudo) amanhã de manhã (soltou o botão) o mais cedo possível (apertou novamente) traga meus vestidos novos (soltou) é uma questão de vida ou morte.”

 

“Você fala assim com o alfaiate?”

 

“Não vejo nenhum problema no modo com que falo com o alfaiate. Por que, tem ciúme?”

 

“Nem um pouco, você poderia me fazer uma massagem?”

 

“Claro.” ela olhava para o relógio, se conseguisse um pouco mais de tempo.

 

“Ai! Mais cuidado!” ela havia se distraído e aplicado pressão demais.

 

“Desculpe, não vai acontecer novamente.”

 

“Não faz mal, está na hora de afiar minha espada, você pode me ajudar?”

 

“Estou com muito sono, acho que vou dormir cedo.”

 

“Venha, você não vai sentir sono depois, eu prometo.”

 

“Acho que prefiro dormir.”

 

“Venha logo ou vou ter de arrastá-la pelos cabelos.”

 

Apesar do tom brincalhão de seu marido, Ty Lee percebeu que se tratava de uma ameaça séria.

 

“Espere! Weng, tenho algo muito importante para confessar.”

 

“Um antigo amante, suponho?”

 

“Não, na verdade, um crime, um crime horrível.”

 

“Conte!” ela obviamente conseguira prender sua atenção, nada como um crime para entreter um terrível criminoso como ele.

“Eu lhe contei que trabalhei por onze anos no circo, até que Azula me chamou, mas isto não é verdade. Por duas vezes interrompi este serviço.”

 

“Conte logo, e com detalhes!”

 

“Na primeira, eu me casei com Chan, filho de um importante almirante. Nós éramos muito felizes juntos, mas ele estava começando a me enjoar, por isto, decidi bloquear o seu chi. Ele morreu em alguns minutos e eu fiquei rica, mas perdi todo o dinheiro apostando em corridas de cachorros.”

“E na segunda?”

“O nome dele era Roun Jian e ele também era muito rico, mas eu me cansei cedo dele, uma noite ele me pediu uma massagem e eu tranquei seu chi, ficando novamente viúva, mas desta vez, guardei o dinheiro. E então eu conheci você...”

 

“A massagem! Sua assassina!” ela mal podia acreditar que ele havia mordido a isca.

 

“Isto mesmo, logo, você morrerá.”

 

“Assassina! Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos.”

 

Ty Lee ouviu passos na entrada e resolveu arriscar tudo em uma última cartada.

 

“Você já deve estar sentindo seu coração parar!”

 

Quando Malu abriu a porta, Ty Lee se jogou em seus braços e começou a chorar.

 

“Ele morreu do coração.” disse o inspetor.

 

“Agora, Ty Lee, vamos ficar juntos para sempre!”

 

“Isso quer dizer que você ainda me ama?”

 

“Para sempre!”

 

“Senhora Fire?” chamou o inspetor.

 

“Me chame de Ty Lee, todo mundo me chama assim.”

 

“Precisamos do seu depoimento.”

 

“Claro, mas você não me disse o seu nome.”

 

“Teo Inventeur.”

 

“Adorei o seu carro, Teo.”

 

“Nós podemos dar uma volta mais tarde.”

 

“Eu adoraria.”

 

“Mas... E eu?” perguntou Malu desolado.

 

“Nenhuma mulher espera por onze anos.”

 

Ty Lee e Teo se casaram na primavera daquele ano, já que ela não gostava de esperar. Eles tiveram sete filhas, todas com nomes de flores, e viveram felizes e juntos pelo resto de suas vidas. Afinal, eles foram feitos um para o outro, só não sabiam disto ainda.


End file.
